1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning top assembly, particularly relates to a spin axis controllable spinning top assembly capable of changing spinning orientation thereof under proper control to defy gravity when spinning at any orientation thereof. Especially, a spinning top assembly in accordance with the present invention is capable of continuing changing orientation of a defined spin axis thereof under proper control when an orientation thereof varies from a regular horizontal spinning orientation during spinning of the spinning top assembly as desired.
2. The Related Arts
A rotation axis or spin axis is an imaginary line around which a three-dimensional object rotates or spins. Every rotating object such as a motor, wheel, gyroscope, or spinning top must have a defined rotation axis. To hold the rotation axis of a rotating object at desirable orientation, it requires least two anchored points along the rotation axis. Almost all manmade rotating objects are able to satisfy these two simple requirements except a spinning top. Two bearings on each side of a rotor are the anchored points for a rotating object such as an electrical motor or gyroscope. Positions of these two bearings dictate the orientation of the rotors. In contracting, a spinning top only has one contacting point or a single solid anchored point, manipulating orientation of its spin axis was never possible in any past prior arts. The spinning top could not have more than one solid contacting point to be function as spinning top. This uncontrollable spin axis of the spinning top does not mean its rotation axis acts randomly. For some reason, the spin axis of the spinning top always wants to go a vertical orientation no matter where its starting orientation is. The spinning top moves from its tiled position to an upright position by precession or wobbling. In another word, the spinning top could not hold still at any tilted position; it will become precession until reach the upright position.
The main structural difference between a gyroscope and spinning top is the number of the supporting points for their spinning shafts or spin axis. Spinning tops have only one supporting point while a gyroscope has two supporting points. Therefore the orientation of a gyroscope is decided by the locations of the two supporting points. Obviously, the orientation of a spinning top is uncontrollable due to there is only one supporting point. There is no second supporting point to confine the spinning axis of the spinning top.
Unlike a gyroscope, the spinning top is only limited to play at its upright or vertical orientation. Any external force for changing its vertical orientation would cause the spinning top starting precession. The purpose of this procession of the spinning top is to move back to the vertical position again. In another word, the spinning top could not hold stable at any tilt position. Natural limitation of a spinning top is restricted to such upright orientation. To break such limitation of the spinning top and to stabilize the spinning top at any orientation thereof becomes a main issue to be addressed.
Especially, according to a personal explanation theory created by the inventor of the present invention, the spinning top deals with two kinds of forces, a falling force and a standing force. Spinning of the spinning top creates the standing force which is always opposite to the falling force. In all previous arts, since the falling force is the gravity all the time, the direction of standing force, which is opposite to the gravity, always goes up. As a result, no other direction for the standing force is considered to be possible.
Hence, based on a new spinning top theory of the inventor of the present invention, a novel design or method to confine orientations of a spinning top at any directions as desired is considered and provided in the present invention as described hereinafter.